


Your Role on This Road

by Chisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon Universe, Gen, I tried to write another fic but wrote this instead, Light Angst, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisa/pseuds/Chisa
Summary: Keith has joined the Blade of Marmora.





	Your Role on This Road

Keith is lying awake on his bed. It's the middle of the night, and he can't sleep. Not that it's something unusual.

The room is smaller than his old one in the Castle of Lions, more plain and gloomy.  
But he doesn't care, because it's only this night he has to spend here. Tomorrow the Blades would move to another sector, another spaceship, and continue their fight against the Galra. Who knows, where and when they have time to relax next.

However, even though he's not fighting right now, Keith has still hard time to empty his mind off everything that happened, off his own decisions.

He doesn't regret it, that he’s here with the Blades and not with the other Paladins, his friends.  
He believes that he made the right choice. Or so he is telling himself.

By leaving, Keith allowed Voltron to truly blossom. Shiro, back at his rightful place as the leader. Lance, as his right-hand man, reliable and good. Allura, exceeding herself time and time again. Pidge and Hunk, balancing the set.

Keith trusts his friends, their power. Voltron can make the difference, free the universe, give hope to everyone who doesn’t feel like they have a choice.

At the same time, he can do his best, learn from the Blades, and use those new skills to secure Voltron's back in this battle of existence.

But although Keith is constantly thinking about the others, about his own role on this road to a victory, he doesn't allow himself to realize something.  
That maybe he misses his friends, his family.

That what he is hoping deep in his heart, is that after the war, they would happily welcome him back home.


End file.
